Shades of Blue
by Lexy Granger
Summary: I've always wondered WHY peter did what he did...you know what I'm talking about...on Halloween...my little take on his twisted leap of betrayal.


**EEEKK!**

**A/N Hi hi peeps! I actually have a story up! YAY! This is just my little take on Ratass- I mean, erm, Wormtails- life, or part of it at least. Only like 900 words, so , yeah, and it's just a one-shot, so, yeah...scroll down and read away my minions!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own the massive piles of cash or any of the characters, or any of the places in this little one-shot. That is aaaalllllll Jo's. :(

* * *

**Shades of Blue**

Peter Pettigrew had always been a quiet boy, a follower.

_At seven ticks to eight o'clock_

_He rumbles down the stairs_

_Mother's cooking in the kitchen_

_Father's in his chair_

_The headline on the front page says_

_The suns coming out today_

_Shining down on perfect streets_

_Anywhere USA_

Yes, he had always been somewhat of an outsider. Even when he was around his friends he had always felt alone. The summer before his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he was vacationing in America.

_With eyes wide open_

_The sky is always_

_A thousand shades of blue_

_Partly broken, lost and lonely_

_We're all just shades of you_

He would not let himself feel like that anymore; it was no way to be going into the real world, where the threat of the Dark Lord was becoming stronger and stronger.

_Hear the school bells ringing_

_Hurry don't be late_

_Wandering the crowded hallways_

_Searching for his place_

Peter was now back at Hogwarts, the place he had always thought to be safe. But now things were getting complicated, and Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater at the school, had made an offer that Peter –however badly he wanted to- could not refuse.

_The writing on the chalkboard reads_

_WHO WILL BE KING THIS YEAR?_

_And even though he raised his hand_

_No one knows he's there_

No one did know that he was there really. At least if he accepted Malfoy's offer, he would know that he would be needed. But if he said yes, he could lose his friends who had been there, with him, since the beginning…

But were they really his friends?

_With arms wide open_

_His life's becoming_

_A thousand shades of blue_

_Partly broken, lost and lonely_

_We're all just shades of you_

_There's no escaping where he's going_

_A thousand shades of blue_

With a shaking hand Peter turned the shining door knob that had seemed to appear from no where. Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

_Partly hopeless_

_Don't you notice_

"Pettigrew. How nice of you to join us," Lucius' leering voice rang as Peter stepped inside, and without a backward glance, closed the door.

_We're all just shades of you_

Peter wasn't sure if he could do this. For the first time in one, two, three, four, five, six, seven years, he had lied to the Marauders.

_We're all just shades of you_

Then again, it had been easier than he had expected…

_A thousand shades of blue_

"Hello Wormtail," Bellatrix Black's snide voice came from a darkened corner of the Room of Requirements. "You are in for a treat tonight,"

_We're all just shades of you_

"Master has agreed to meet with us. Tonight, you will become one of us. Trust me, you will not regret it."

_A thousand shades of blue_

Peter Pettigrew came back to the Gryffindor common room that morning with a sense of pride, honor, and guilt; along with a searing left forearm.

_He let the water run too deep_

_And he just slowly slipped on on_

_And when he finally finds the nerve to breathe_

_All they say is no one saw it coming_

On the night of October 30, 1981, Peter Pettigrew was on his knees, his face at Lord Voldemort's feet.

"My Lord," he gasped, not looking up. "My Lord, they have made me their Secret Keeper, not Black. The plan has worked. I know where the Potters hide."

"Very well, thank you Wormtail, you have been of much help. We shall attack tomorrow." The one sitting on the throne said, his scarlet eyes blazing.

_Hear the sirens_

_The cops arriving_

_A thousand shades of blue_

_But it's hopeless_

_No one noticed_

_We're all just shades of you_

_With eyes wide open_

_They found him floating_

_A thousand shades of blue_

_There's no escaping_

_We're he's going_

_We're all just shades of you_

_We're all just shades of you_

Halloween Night, 1981

10:41 PM

Aurors arrive at number eleven Godric's Hollow to find the house in ruins. James Potter's body is found in what seems to have been a living room. Up the swaying stairs, Mrs. Lily Potter's body is found as well, somewhere near what could have been a baby's crib. Buried under the collapsed ceiling, is a crying child. Jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a glowing red scar, oddly shaped like a lightning bolt.

Harry Potter

_A thousand shades of blue_

"YOU KILLED THEM!" roars a raging Sirius Black, down the street from the crime scene.

"What? I-I" Peter stutters ashamed of what he has caused. Ashamed that he has just killed two of the only truly good people of the world.

"JAMES AND LILY! THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS! AND YOU BETRAYED THEM! THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS! YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Sirius, I- I really d-"

"SHUT UP YOU F-"

But before Sirius can say anything more, Peter raises his wand and lets out one single curse.

_We're all just shades of you_

With that one single curse, Peter Pettigrew massacres thirteen people, cutting off his own finger in the process. He transforms into the animal he really is, a rat, leaving one of his former best friends behind him. Leaving all signs the weak boy he used to be behind him.

And he runs until everything is just gone, gone, gone.

_A thousand shades of blue_

_We're all just shades of you_

_A thousand shades of blue_

_

* * *

_

**Hey dudes, what's up? My actually fic is taking kinda longer than a thought it would, way longer actually...anywhoooss...so this was just my little one-shot, the first thing that i ever wrote that i thought people might actaully read, so, erm , don't be too harsh...please! The lyrics were to Ashley Parker Angel's** _Shades of Blue._ **Its pretty depressing, but i was listening, and this idea just came to mind...I dunno...**

**Anyways, please please please PLEASE just scroll down and review...I'm not expecting any, but you can always be a dare-devil and click the go...**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos, I tried, really!**

**watch out for my L/J fic, kay? I'm thinkin' it will be called Neurotic...hehehe, love that word...**

**REVIEW PLEASE I WILL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!**


End file.
